Fateborn
FATEBORN WEREWOLF MONARCH Fateborn is the current monarch of the Pyrrhian Werewolves. She is the mate of Hadrurus and the mother of Canisborn. She belongs to Nightblaze. Appearence Fateborn has dull black scales with a blue tint, like a magpie's blue feathers. Her wing pattern kind of looks like a braid of silvery stars on a backdrop of midnight blue. Her eyes are dark amber, and her underscales are dark grey. She has grey fur on her cheeks, ears, and ankles. Her wings also have a faint layer of fur. Fateborn has a stocky body and large wings. her legs are stubby, and she has a short snout. Her tail is short and thick. In her wolven form, Fateborn is a Labrador wolf. Her pelt is mostly shiny black, with a pale grey neck, snout, and belly. Her paws and forelegs and white. She generally has the same build as her dragon form. Personality Fateborn is a distant mother. She adores Canisborn, but she didn't really love his father, and feels disconnected from him because of this. Fateborn would yell and fight anyone who insulted her family though. Fateborn is a strategist, always thinking and trying to stay one step ahead of everyone. She likes to be in control, and she feels the need to know what is going on constantly. She is easily frustrated and annoyed, but tries to stay positive for her pack. Sometimes she will lose it and leave for several days - up to two weeks - just to be on her own and do what she wants. During these times either Canisborn or a trusted pack member will take over. History Spellborn named Fateborn in hopes that she would know that she would find her own path in the pack, that she would know she ruled her fate. Fateborn's early years were quite happy, playing with her mother, father, and packmates. When Fateborn met the lovely NightWing Shadowdancer, she fell in love. The problem was that Shadowdancer was not a werewolf, and seemed to have no idea werewolves existed. Fateborn and Shadowdancer got along well, and Fateborn found out her love was reciprocated. They were happy for quite a while. However, it was only a matter of time until Shadowdancer found out about Fateborn's werewolfism. Shadowdancer saw Fateborn transform back into her dragon form and got angry - very angry. She shouted at Fateborn about lying to her and being a monster. Shadowdancer then left a terrified and heartbroken Fateborn alone. Fateborn never saw Shadowdancer again, and after that, Fateborn grew hateful towards all dragons. Many years later, Fateborn meets Voidshaper "Vee", a werewolf NightWing. He's nice enough and fathers Fateborn's single egg. Voidshaper, along with Fateborn's parents, Mirrorsight and Spellborn, are killed by werewolf hunters before the egg hatches. Fateborn is alone again, but now she has a pack to lead. A month or so before the egg hatches, Hadrurus joins the pack. She was a lone werewolf who outlived her non-werewolf family. Hadrurus was given the nickname Rur by Fateborn, who, in return, gave Fateborn a second nickname: Fatey-b. Hadrurus and Fateborn grew close, and it was soon after Canisborn hatched that they decided they should officially be together. They raised Canisborn and remain mates to the day. Category:Content (Nightblaze757) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Status (Royalty)